


跳舞的野兽都已长眠山下

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Bottom Artorias, M/M, Top Ornstein, 翁A
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 雕梁画栋都已沉入湖底，跳舞的野兽都已长眠山下。
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Kudos: 2





	跳舞的野兽都已长眠山下

**Author's Note:**

> Shay太太的约稿

《跳舞的野兽都已长眠山下。》

乌拉席露，那水泊旁的失地。戴面具的切斯特曾奸笑着评论这地方，称其为将邪恶的深渊引诱至地面的邪巫之摇篮。前来探秘的不死人对此半信半疑，姑且把他的情报纳入心中。实际真相如何，谁又知晓呢？毕竟，被蜡烛糊住眼睛的戈夫再也无法弯弓射巨龙，传说中的亚尔特留斯宛若行尸走肉在斗技场中痛苦地嚎叫，神出鬼没的基亚兰不再效忠于王室，猎龙的骑士长翁斯坦更是无影无踪。  
“你知道吗？”切斯特手里握着一片闪亮亮的东西，一边摆弄，一边戏谑地对不死人说，“失散的一切必将汇合。”  
当不死人伸出手想要夺走切斯特手里的碎片，切斯特眼疾手快地把它举得更高：“嘿，朋友，想要这玩意，你得给我三万。”  
不死人照做了，三万灵魂消逝在空中。切斯特哈哈大笑，将手里的碎片丢给探秘的好奇者。  
那是一块金色长枪的碎片，大约是枪尖最边沿的位置，尖端挂着暗淡的深蓝色布条，上面有着点点滴滴的干涸血迹。  
握住的那一瞬间，有股奇妙的法力击中了他的脑仁，陌生的记忆飘散在绿意盎然的空气中。不死人捂住自己的脑袋，感受着类似于从结晶巨偶的身体里穿过似的头皮发麻感。他的眼前闪过无数属于他人的场景与片段；渐渐地，那些场景如走马灯一般连在一块。而后，不死人看到了“故事”。  
“汇合起来了！多谢你的肉体，让我能够看见四骑士的末路与进入乌拉席露底层的方法……”切斯特狂笑着。此时不死人的视野模糊，已经逐渐看不见奸商的身形。他蹲在地上，抱着脑袋，残存的意识注意到切斯特正举起小刀，迅速地向他刺来。在断气与消散的最后一瞬，不死人握住了空中的某一段记忆——那一段的记忆的主人与他一样，在意识模糊间被某种尖锐物体刺穿心脏。  
野兽般的长啸划破苍穹，四溢的血液已经溃烂成黑色，不死人在回归篝火前，肉身与这久远亡去的灵魂意外重合了。于是，身临其境的故事在此处回响：  
（1）  
“……屠龙。”他眼前朦胧一片，隐隐约约听到这么两个字眼。  
“喂，亚尔特留斯，别睡了，还有屠龙的任务呢！”  
随着较大声的抱怨话音尚落，他醒来，披在身上的深蓝色围巾濡湿未干。他随意拿起围巾擦了擦滴落在额间的露水。  
天蒙蒙亮，朝霞划破东方尽头的云。被称为亚尔特留斯的瘦高男人站起身来，灰银色的铠甲叮叮当当地响。站在他对面的，是穿着黄金铠的狮子骑士，骑士长的翁斯坦。他颔首，示意长官他已准备好。  
然而翁斯坦似乎并不满意，他哼了几声，率先走在了前头；往前走几步，还得回头瞄几眼，确认亚尔特留斯真的跟上来了。作为骑士长，他不喜欢这样的部下：沉默，孤僻，散漫，难以沟通，宛若一头未驯化的孤狼。部署的银骑士们早已各自前往自己的岗位，在他们之中，有一些在山崖边徘徊，有一些镇守在森林附近的篝火旁，有一些在密林中与野山贼交战。总的而言，银骑士们负责殿后和守卫营地，而翁斯坦和亚尔特留斯的任务，是向前的开拓与探索。  
目标是古老的土地，乌拉席露。据葛温王书库中珍贵文献的描述，这片土地是魔法师的故乡，也是世界源头的一部分。虽然不知道葛温王是看中了乌拉席露的什么法术而下达的指令，在初火渐熄的现在，任何一切挽救时代的尝试都是值得的。  
“根据指令，我们首先得灭掉一条古龙。”翁斯坦拿着卷轴说，“戈夫已经在山顶的哨塔等候多时，待黑龙飞过谷底，翱翔掠过桥头时，他会射瞎它的一只眼睛，让它暂时爬不起来。”  
骑士长说完后驻足了两秒，仍未等到亚尔特留斯的应答。他略微懊恼地回头看了一眼，才得到了亚尔特留斯的一个点头示意。  
真不和善。翁斯坦皱起眉头。不过，他不算什么纠葛于传统的人。这种程度的不敬，翁斯坦并不会计较太多。  
于是，狮子骑士只是领着狼骑士不断地向前走，直至抵达石制的廊桥。这廊桥底下有着湍急溪流的山谷。而据说，古老的黑龙会驻足于桥头。  
巨人戈夫的大手隐隐约约从对面山峰的塔顶露出，巨型的木质长弓顺势待发。  
风的轻颤，叶尖的摆动，水流的变音。山峦之间，丛林的呼吸在一瞬间变得急促。几乎只是在眨眼间的事，天空就变得阴沉。  
飞龙在天，展翅遮日。  
“——来了！”狮子骑士和狼骑士还站在桥中间时，黑龙呼啸着拍打着翅膀划过廊桥上头。还未等翁斯坦一行做出反应离开桥头，戈夫的箭已经穿过密林射出，精准地射中龙的眼睑。庞大的飞龙剧烈哀嚎一声，翻滚着、扑腾着，锋利的爪牙在半空中挥舞着，所带来的飓风吹得树叶、花瓣、与尘土齐纷飞。  
翁斯坦试图用落雷的长枪攻击巨龙。可古龙岂是如此容易击落之物？当落雷击中龙的右后腿时，那龙只是惨叫了一声，进而更加用力地扑腾了起来。  
“不行，完全下不来……”骑士长喃喃自语。  
山那头的戈夫很快射出了第二箭。第二箭的箭尖涂着黝黑色的液体。这是戈夫的特质毒箭，能够让猎物强烈的麻痹一阵。还未等翁斯坦再次放出第二击落雷，亚尔特留斯踩着廊桥边缘，披肩与大剑尖端一同飘逸，狼骑士跳到半空中对着黑龙的头部来了一记跳劈。  
“你疯了啊，亚尔特留斯，这样会掉下去的……”  
翁斯坦的话还没说完。那条黑龙因为一瞬间头部承受了太多伤害，陷入了短暂的眩晕中。这股眩晕让黑龙直接从半空中落下。  
巨大的龙身像黑布一样盖在了廊桥上，将狼骑士与狮子骑士一同包裹。又因为廊桥太窄，受力不稳，整只黑龙连带着骑士们一齐侧翻入了峡谷之中。  
水花溅起，梆硬的羽翼席卷着柔软的溪流将骑士们推入湍急的河浪中。那河流速度很快，不过一会就将他们冲向瀑布下。  
“操……完了……！”  
（2）  
咔哒。咔哒。  
柴火燃烧的响声，是篝火的声音。他醒来的时候，眼前一片模糊。  
“盔甲放在旁边，已经擦干净了。”一个冷峻的声音环绕在山洞中，是亚尔特留斯。  
骑士长揉了揉眼睛，从冰冷的岩石层中爬起。他身上的铠甲果然被整齐划一地摆放在一边，而他现在身上只剩下贴身的衣物与锁甲。  
“是你护住了我？”翁斯坦一边穿着铠甲，一边问询。  
“没有。”亚尔特留斯蜷缩在火边，灰蓝色围巾围住了他的胸前，还遮住了一半的脸，让翁斯坦难以辨别他的神情，“我们一块掉下来的。我比你醒得早，仅此而已。”  
“龙呢？”  
“不知道。”亚尔特留斯背过身去，篝火将他的轮廓画成一个鸡蛋状的影子。  
“什么不知道！”翁斯坦有点生气，“你不是醒得比我早吗？戈夫呢？”  
“我不知道。”亚尔特留斯仍旧重复刚才的回答，脸向着洞穴内部，甚至没能正眼看着翁斯坦。  
“……你真的有在认真工作吗，骑士？你还记得我是你的长官吗？对于长官的问题，你就这个态度？”  
“不知道就是不知道。”亚尔特留斯声音小了下去。  
翁斯坦在某一瞬间觉得这个骑士甚至不可理喻了起来，他快步向前，一把揪住亚尔特留斯捂住了一半脑袋的围巾，想当面问责他的态度，却在揪起他围巾的那一瞬间，听到了一声幼小动物的呻吟。  
一只毛绒团状的动物幼崽跌落在了地上。  
“这是什么？”翁斯坦用食指与拇指揪起它的后颈，“小猫？小狗？”  
“是狼。”亚尔特留斯看起来很想把那个小崽夺回来，翁斯坦却一把将它提得更高。狼骑士略微不满，朝翁斯坦使了个眼色。然而，骑士长并不认账：  
“不行。你得给我解释清楚黑龙去哪了，我才把这家伙还给你。”  
“是真的不知道。”亚尔特留斯这下肯面对着翁斯坦说话了，“我就看到那龙一股脑地把我们两个裹住，一起冲下悬崖。然后我的脑袋应该磕到了石头，所以我也昏厥了。戈夫的话，他大概也看到了我们掉下来了，但是他的任务是守在那个山头，不能随意走动。我想，他一定会再次射落那条龙的。”  
“这回答勉强合格。”翁斯坦这才把手上嗷嗷叫的小家伙重新放到亚尔特留斯怀里，“这小家伙你打算怎么着？”  
“带着。”亚尔特留斯直接回答。  
“战场很危险，这种小动物活不下来的。”翁斯坦不留情面地说，“假使你不想看到它年纪轻轻死于乱箭之下的话，我劝你就地放生它。这对它来说是更大的慈悲。”  
“我会让它活下来的。”亚尔特留斯的语气也毫不示弱，还换着法子重复了一下自己的话，“我不会让它死。”  
“随你的便吧。”翁斯坦用干枯的草垛擦了擦被河水打湿的猎龙枪，“该出发了，年轻骑士。”  
“好。”亚尔特留斯顺势把小狼塞在了围巾的缝隙中，又将围巾系好，以防小东西在行军过程中掉出来。  
他们行进的方向是重返乌拉席露。再次沿着大湖的边缘行进，爬上长满茂密树木的山坡，骑士们很快又回到了当时的廊桥边。这回，由于龙已经负伤，不再有庞然大物呼啸而过了。  
“那边的斗技场……”翁斯坦指着前面巨大的圆形建筑说道，“似乎是上古乌拉席露人用来斗兽的地方。”  
“噢。”  
并没有被亚尔特留斯对新奇知识的冷淡情绪所挫败到，翁斯坦的话匣子自顾自地打开了：“乌拉席露人很奇怪的。为了魔法，他们培育过各种各样奇怪的东西。说是培育，更像是杂交，或是实验。据记载，那些玩意经常从阴暗的地底里冒出来。黑得像块影子，在该有眼睛的地方，只有白色的两个小点。那些魔法师叫他们‘人性’。我可看不出那些个玩意有什么人性可言，不就是奇怪的影子嘛。”  
“喔……”亚尔特留斯罕见地出现了若有所思的神情，“你是说，那些东西直接从地底里冒出来？”  
“是啊。”翁斯坦回答。  
“有没有可能，它们并不是培育出来的，而是本身就存在于这个世界上的？”亚尔特留斯接着说。  
“啊，你在说什么啊？以前从来都没有这样的记载啊。肯定是那些怪癖魔法师召唤出来的。”翁斯坦毫不犹豫地下了判断。  
“……我觉得不对。”亚尔特留斯眯起眼睛，一只手一下又一下地揉着怀里动物幼崽的脑袋，“至少，希夫是这么告诉我的。”  
“谁是希夫？”翁斯坦感到莫名其妙。  
“我给这条狼崽取的名字。”亚尔特留斯即答，“希夫说，这些东西，一直都存在于这片土地上。”  
“哈，你什么时候可以和动物讲话了？说来，这条狗也才几个月大吧，它哪里知道这么久远的事？”  
“不是狗，是狼。这些是它身上流淌着的祖辈之血脉告诉它的，和它现在年岁的多少无关。”狼骑士纠正道，“它的血脉告诉我，这片土地是黑色的。”  
“这里不是森林吗？”  
“那是表象。所以，尽管乌拉席露一年四季盎然如春，在我们刚刚进来时，那些野土匪们会把这片土地称之为‘黑森林’。黑，不是指的树叶繁茂至黑压压一片，而指的是这下面隐藏的土地。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“咕咚，咕咚，会有黑色的东西，渐渐冒出来的意思——”说到这里，狼骑士剧烈摇了摇头，“翁斯坦。噢不，骑士长，”他意识到他叫得太草率了，又猛地一改口，继续道，“我觉得我不太舒服。”  
“哪里不舒服？”翁斯坦询问。  
“我必须去看看。”狼骑士没头没脑地再来了一句。  
“去哪里？”翁斯坦只感到更奇怪了。  
“里面，圆形的斗技场再往里的地方。那里有动物的悲鸣，生命消逝的声音。斗技场的里面，乃至下面，还有更多被淹没的灵魂。”  
“喂，那黑龙的任务呢？”  
还没等骑士长喊住亚尔特留斯，狼骑士就奔波着直接闯进了斗技场之中。  
操，真是难管的下属。骑士长暗暗骂了一句脏话，转了两圈手里的猎龙枪。假设他不懂得团队协作，那我也没必要管他的生死了吧。翁斯坦暗自腹诽着。以骑士长的实力，他一个人倒也可以解决已经负伤的黑龙。  
这不，在斗技场斜侧边小路的尽头，翁斯坦仅靠着远远眺望，就瞧见了一只正在休息的古龙。  
古龙啊，来好好玩一场吧。  
红头发的骑士露出胜利在望的笑容，一步一步地缓缓接近那条沉睡着的庞然巨物，宛若一只正在狩猎的猫科兽类。  
（3）  
最后，翁斯坦和亚尔特留斯并没有一起回到亚诺尔隆德。  
一个在早晨，携着黑龙的龙鳞与龙眼珠子回到王城；另一个在夜晚，子夜时分，当月亮升到最高处时，拖着残废了一只手的病躯回到城内。  
亚尔特留斯用尚存的右手拉开门的时候，骑士们正在吃庆功宴。  
“操。”翁斯坦又暗自骂了一句脏话。他不知道该说什么，他只是一瞬间觉得自己做得非常不对。再怎样生气，他都该等自己的下属，然后再一起回到王城。然而那时候亚尔特留斯莫名其妙的单独行动，只让骑士长气到以同样的不耐烦回应他的行为。如今，亚尔特留斯看起来浑身是伤痕和血迹，那条断臂随着他走路的姿势在半空中摇晃，摇摇欲坠的左手看起来下一秒就会掉在地上。翁斯坦百感交集，想要说出很多道歉的话，却没有任何一句说得出口，而后他咬了咬嘴唇，只憋出了句：  
“亚尔特留斯，你回来了？”  
狼骑士的披风破破烂烂的，里头的那头小崽从围巾的间隙跌落了下来。那头小崽看起来也脏兮兮的。  
“嗯。”明明身负重伤，亚尔特留斯却好似没事人一样，用仍旧健在的右手拍了拍尘土，“不好意思。之前，自己跑掉了。我去……呃，那个，乌拉席露的地底……稍微调查了一下。”  
“靠，什么不好意思……要说道歉的是我吧？！是我没有在那里等你，直接把你丢下一个人回来了。”  
“没有，我也有问题。我记得我还是银骑士的时候，你在训练我的第一天就说过，不服从长官命令的属下，死了也无所谓。我没服从你的命令，还腆着脸回来了，是我太厚脸皮了。”亚尔特留斯相当冷静地回答，他头低低的，翁斯坦看不清他的表情，“比起这个，我有事情要立刻报告葛温王。”  
“什么事？我帮你记录。”  
“关于……深渊。”  
（4）  
历史是一尊风干的木乃伊。有些事情，随着时间的推移，人们只能窥得它似有似无的轮廓，而无人知晓其中的细节具体如何。同样，翁斯坦几乎不太记得那天晚上他是怎样搀扶着亚尔特留斯回到他的寝室的。  
在汇报完深渊的情况后，亚尔特留斯几乎站不稳，他浑身上下的出血处太多了。翁斯坦喊了随行的医生给他做了简单的包扎，然而普通的止血术似乎对他作用颇小。  
亚尔特留斯的伤口远不止表面看上去这么简单。  
除却被刀锋划过的裂口，狼骑士的其他部分还在不断流出黝黑色的黏稠液体，那些玩意似污泥又似黏土。在搀扶着亚尔特留斯回房间的路上，翁斯坦听到他超过五次的咳嗽，而每一回的咳嗽都会咳出带着血的黑液。  
你怎么了——骑士长尚未说出这些关切的话，亚尔特留斯就重重地趴倒在他的肩头，沉默而憔悴。他的青黑色长发也被类似的黑色液体打湿，粘在一团，这让他看起来活像一条淋湿了狗。  
“翁斯坦……我……”  
狮子骑士听见他如此虚弱的声音，立刻将另一只手搭在他的腋窝下，更加稳固地支撑住他的病躯。然而，亚尔特留斯的腿脚缺力的程度远远超乎翁斯坦的想象。当狼骑士将全身的气力一下子放在狮子骑士的肩头时，他们如倾倒的多米诺骨牌一般靠在了大理石的王城墙壁上。  
身负重伤的男人眼眶湿润，面部的疤痕浸着血和黏液，隐约的泪水、涎水、和汗水夹杂在一块，却有一股青草与泥泞混合的自然之芳香。亚尔特留斯靠在翁斯坦的颈窝处，嘴张大得像濒死的鱼，他哮喘般的剧烈吸气和呼气。  
那一刻，翁斯坦差点以为他要死了。但是他没有。  
亚尔特留斯的指尖紧紧地揪着翁斯坦腰部的锁子甲，细瘦的指尖被铠甲包裹，显得冰冷又生硬。而翁斯坦却能猜得出，那盔甲下的身躯会是如何的火热。  
这是一种苟延残喘、理智尽失的燥热。  
“我，失去了我……”亚尔特留斯喑哑的声音混杂着气声与干涸的呻吟。  
“你在说什么胡话？！”翁斯坦皱眉，“你忍忍，我现在立刻把你转送至医疗小队那边。”  
“不用了，翁斯坦，我没救了。有什么东西在里面，咕咚、咕咚地冒出来，在——我的里面，我的最深处——”  
“操，还在试图和你交流的我是傻逼。”翁斯坦轻轻地骂了一句，反手就把亚尔特留斯从后颈部揪住，想把他直接往医疗小队的方向带。可亚尔特留斯哪里会让他得逞，狼骑士张开嘴，用尽了全力咬住了翁斯坦的手臂，脚上的动作也不示弱，直接用双腿的缝隙夹住了翁斯坦的大腿。  
“唔。（别。）”亚尔特留斯一边叼着翁斯坦的小臂，一边支支吾吾地摇头，湿润的蓝眼睛可悲又深邃地望着骑士长。  
没有人能够拒绝这么一双眼睛，翁斯坦也一样。不过，一瞬间的心软，往往会带来不可挽回的后果。还没等翁斯坦回过神来，亚尔特留斯已经迅速松嘴，将他的牙齿咬上了翁斯坦的脖颈部，并用他的舌头，舔舐着翁斯坦的锁骨处。  
“呜呜，呜……（来，来做吧。）”  
在支离破碎地呜咽中，骑士长听见亚尔特留斯哀鸣般的诱惑。亚尔特留斯就像那些不断从他身体裂缝中流出的黑色液体一般，逐渐变得黏稠又模糊。他趴在健壮的骑士长身上，修长的四肢包裹住狮子骑士，柔软得仿佛一滩液体，又炽热得像火球。  
在那一刻，翁斯坦才真正意识到，亚尔特留斯方才说的话，应当已经用尽了他最后的理智。  
精确的记忆仅仅至此为止，翁斯坦后来的经历更加模糊了。  
律动进行得很快。几乎是亚尔特留斯主动勾引才完成的一次性爱。那天是月初，阴暗的云全部挡住了光。他们的媾和与草丛里捕猎的夜间行兽并无区别。亚尔特留斯叫得很低，却又每一声都贴在翁斯坦的耳边。骑士长听不懂他愈发模糊的词句，他只能从狼骑士破碎的声带磨合发出的响音中，推测出亚尔特留斯的痛苦。  
他一定很难受。翁斯坦想。  
——可是他似乎也乐在其中。  
“亚尔特留斯……”  
翁斯坦听见自己如此呼唤着他的名字，宛若某种最后的回应。  
历史与未来像个头尾相接的环，预言诗和相似的过去无限重叠。当骑士长在刺穿亚尔特留斯内部，并在他体内释放出子嗣的那一刻，伟大的骑士长如预兆一般看见了遥远的未来中，必定会存在的、相似的场景。  
那是一个与现在完全不同的晴日，天空与狼骑士的披肩一样蔚蓝。  
在那个场景中，他的长枪贯穿了他的肉体。  
枪尖闪耀，雷霆万钧。  
那是一个心脏与污泥，血液与体液，呻吟与惨叫，喘息与撕咬，同时存在的某一瞬。  
其难堪与野蛮程度，和现在他们和猛兽一般在亚诺尔隆德大理石瓷砖上翻滚媾和的样子别无二致。

不死人醒来的时候，篝火旁边伫着一位素不相识的、戴着白瓷面具的女人。他本来以为她是像皇城的防火女一样的存在，一问，却得到了“我只是个杀手”的回复。  
“你在找亚尔特留斯吗？”她冷淡地看着不死人。  
“那是谁？”不死人发问。  
“别装了，你肯定知道。亚尔特留斯，他是传说中的狼骑士。”白瓷面具的女人甩了甩她的金色麻花辫，“你手上不正拿着么？那家伙最后的遗物。”  
“可是，这不是一把金黄色的枪之碎片么？我记得使用枪的，并不是亚尔特留斯，是翁斯坦才对啊。”不死人略显疑惑。  
“给，还是不给我？”那女人显得愈发不耐烦。  
“如果我说不给呢？”不死人把那枪的碎片举得高高的，以至于碎片顶部捅过的、戴着血丝的蓝色披风在阳光下如一面闪闪发光的飘扬旗帜。刚才被切斯特骗到丧命的经历还镌刻在骨灰里，聪明的不死人哪里会在短时间里上同样的两次当。  
“噢，不给就算了，那我走了。”  
出乎不死人的意料，白瓷面具的女人只是冷漠地盯着他两秒，而后干脆利落地消失在密林之中。  
“喂！”不死人还想要喊她，然而他根本没有把她再叫回来的任何办法。  
哎，我是不是又错过了什么好装备？  
身着盔甲的见习骑士懊恼地敲打着一旁长了青苔的岩石，却一不小心扫开了一片泛着金黄色的谏言。  
上书道：雕梁画栋都已沉入湖底，跳舞的野兽都已长眠山下。  
“这是什么意思？”不死人又挠了挠头。“这是在说，乌拉席露曾经有过城镇，还有过野兽，它们还一块跳过舞？”  
“算了，不琢磨了，这也太难懂了。”不死人泄气一般地瘫坐在地上，絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，“今天怎么净遇到怪人呢？”  
便是这股泄气，让不死人并没有注意到他不远处的身后，圆形竞技场开始出现的、若有若无的骚动。因为在那里，长满了毛刺与眼珠子的乌拉席露小怪物，正一只又一只地被斩首。手持大剑的刽子手单臂悬垂，靛蓝色的披肩沾满了又黑又红的血迹。  
倘若从某个角度观察得再仔细些，会发现刽子手的胸口插着一把断裂的黄金枪。  
也会发现那个刽子手实际上早已长眠。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 开头的考据：切斯特说，乌拉席露带来了深渊。参考自Marvelous Chester的游戏内台词“Oolacile has brought the Abyss upon itself.”


End file.
